Animals
by houdiniboom
Summary: Él es el depredador y ella la presa. Ahí está, al otro lado de la habitación, rondándola. Está esperando cualquier descuido para atacar. OS inspirado en la canción Animals de Maroon 5.


**ANIMALS**

 **Summary**

Él es el depredador y ella la presa. Ahí está, al otro lado de la habitación, rondándola. Está esperando cualquier descuido para atacar. OS inspirado en la canción Animals de Maroon 5.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde la finalización de mi última traducción, y por alguna razón, esta semana tuve el impulso de escribir esta historia mientras escuchaba Animals… ¡Y me pareció RE DRAMIONE!**_

 _ **Lo sé, fue una locura de medianoche, pero esto salió, y como no podía dejarlo olvidado en la compu, decidí publicarlo. ¡No me tiren tantos tomatazos!**_

 _ **Agradecimientos: ¡A la increíble Albertina! ILOVEYOU!**_

 _ **¡Les mando un beso a todos!**_

 _ **.**_

La fiesta está en pleno apogeo. Ya la medianoche pasó y la pista de baile está rebosando con parejas frotándose la una contra la otra en una danza que roza lo vulgar. Están recreando movimientos que sólo deberían existir de puertas para dentro. Mientras tanto Hermione observa desde su lugar junto a la mesa de bebidas, casi con celos, a aquellos que pueden disfrutar moverse a un ritmo candente sin miedo de lo que la culta y recatada gente que fue invitada a la fiesta pueda pensar. Porque verán, el Ministerio de la Magia decidió que era un buen momento para ofrecer una fiesta de gala donde se pueda celebrar la unión de la comunidad mágica luego de años de disputas al caer Voldemort. La vida en el Reino Unido no fue igual después de que ese mago cruel haya muerto, por más que su muerte significara una victoria.

Ron, desde su ubicación unas mesas elegantemente decoradas más allá, alza la mano para llamar su atención. Hermione lo ignora diplomáticamente. Ahora mismo no tiene ganas de prestarle atención a nada de lo que el pelirrojo tenga para decirle, y menos cuando puede sentirlo a _él._ Está ahí, al otro lado de la habitación, sus ojos aparentan estar concentrados en las parejas, pero ella sabe que es sólo un pretexto para mirarla directamente.

Se dice a sí misma que también debe ignorarlo, que no vale la pena frustrarse más de lo que está por culpa suya, pero luego piensa que tampoco puede engañarse. Le gusta. _Le gusta que la mire._ Que la aceche. Que esté cerca, rondándola. Aunque claro, no tiene pensado decírselo. No quiere inflarle el ego más de lo que ya lo tiene. Luce guapísimo con su traje negro, ajustado en todas las partes correctas. Su reluciente cabello rubio está echado hacia atrás, pero no como en el colegio cuando usaba ese gel que le hacía lucir el cabello tieso, sino de forma natural. De esa forma que es signo de que se ha pasado las manos incontables veces por él.

Su centro tiembla al pensar en las veces que sus propias manos han pasado por ese cabello, pero se regaña con firmeza. No puede pensar en él así, _no hoy_. No esta noche. La noche que habían pensado en decirle al mundo que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy estaban juntos.

Todavía siente la sangre hervir al recordar el momento en el que él se apareció por su oficina justo antes de que la jornada laboral terminara. Todo para informarle que no podían decirle nada a nadie porque según él, ese no era el lugar, ni el momento, para tal cosa. Como se atreve. Luego de que lo habían hablado calmadamente, viene él a salirle con esas de repente.

Cabe resaltar que Hermione no le ha dirigido la palabra desde ese instante. Un día ha pasado desde aquello y el idiota tampoco ha hecho el intento de acercársele. Y tampoco es que vaya a hacerlo.

De cualquier manera él tampoco es de los que se acerca a conversar tranquilamente. Desde el momento que se reencontraron luego de la guerra, la forma que tenía de acercarse a ella ha sido peculiar. Sus miradas se cruzaban por los pasillos, pero ninguno decía nada. A veces podía sentir que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban, y siempre, _siempre_ , era porque él la estaba mirando. Nunca ha cambiado. Al principio se sentía como un _animalillo_ asustado cuyo depredador podía saltarle encima en cualquier momento. Luego de un tiempo fue él, el que le habló por primera vez. Desde ese momento todo cambió. Las miradas acechadoras seguían, pero ahora tenían un tinte seductor.

Aún no sabe cómo es que aceptó salir con él a escondidas. No es como si a sus amigos les vaya a dar algún paro cardíaco. Por Merlín, Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, es novio de Pansy Parkinson. Y ni se diga de Ron. Hubo rumores de que se acostaba con la menor de los Greengrass, que está futura a casarse con un magnate español. No que él lo confirmara o negara, pero el rumor ahí está. Todo es evidencia de que los prejuicios ahora son pasados, al menos por parte de sus amigos.

Con un refunfuño se da la vuelta para rellenar su copa de champaña, sorprendiéndose al descubrir a Pansy Parkinson a su lado.

—Es increíble cómo no te ha saltado encima teniendo en cuenta la forma en que te mira, Granger —dice Pansy de forma misteriosa, mirándola detenidamente.

—No sé de lo que hablas.

Ella sonríe, mostrando esos dientes tan blancos y perfectos que tiene. Luego se gira para volver a la mesa donde la espera un Harry que ya luce algo pasado de copas.

En ese momento es que se da cuenta que ya no siente su mirada penetrante en su espalda, ni los escalofríos que la misma le genera. Mirando por alrededor, no lo descubre por ningún lado, por lo que asume que fue al baño o a hacer conversación con alguno de sus amigotes de la alta alcurnia.

Cansada de todo, decide que ya tuvo suficiente. Tomándose de un largo sorbo el resto de la champaña, se dirige a la mesa de sus amigos y se despide con la mano. Está deseosa de llegar a su apartamento y olvidarse por unas horas de todo y de todos. Tampoco tiene ganas de verlo a _él_ , por lo que apura sus pasos en caso de que de repente la vea y la obligue a reconocerlo con sus ojos insistentes.

Después de aparecerse en el callejón adyacente a su conjunto, revisa que ningún muggle imprudente ande por los alrededores a esas horas de la noche y se encamina a su hogar. El conjunto de apartamentos donde vive es simple. Un edificio muggle de diez pisos. Su apartamento está en el décimo piso por lo que el trayecto por ascensor se toma un poco más de lo normal. Como costumbre, cuando se abren las puertas el pasillo está sumido en la oscuridad. Administración se ha tardado como nunca en cambiar las luces que se quemaron. Con un ondeo de su varita se vería todo solucionado, pero vamos, es un sitio muggle. Tendría que _obliviar_ a más de uno. El Ministerio está siendo rígido con el uso innecesario de _Obliviates_.

Una vez que mete la llave en la cerradura, abre y da un paso dentro de su apartamento. La recibe una emboscada.

Nota su esencia, su olor, pero sobre todo su tacto. Está a su espalda, pegado completamente a ella.

— ¿Por qué tan seria?

Su voz es un ronroneo que la derrite completamente. Como siempre la sorprende con sus pasos sigilosos y la sutileza en sus movimientos. Si tiene que definirlo de alguna manera diría que la hechiza.

—No lo sé. Quizá tiene que ver con cierto hombre menti—

Su voz se corta cuando la nariz de él se hunde en su cuello, aspirando su olor. Inhalándola. De aquella forma que uno inhala una droga, con necesidad. El agarre en su cintura se vuelve más brusco al tiempo que la va dirigiendo, casi a empujones, dentro del apartamento.

Hermione se reprende. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se vuelve una muñeca de trapo cada vez que cae en sus brazos? ¿Acaso no puede mantener su postura? ¡Está enfurecida con él! ¡Por Merlín! Es cuando están por llegar a su habitación, que de un violento manotazo lo aleja de ella, obligándolo a dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

Hermione se da vuelta, dispuesta a reprocharle su falta de tacto. Quién se cree que es el para presentarse así como así. Su objetivo se ve impedido al fijarse en esos ojos grises. Tintinean peligrosamente. La recorren de arriba abajo, deteniéndose intencionadamente en su busto. No pudo haber elegido peor noche para estrenarse ese vestido escotado que Ginny ha insistido en repetidas ocasiones que use. En contra de su voluntad su cuerpo entero tiembla.

Es imposible. No se lo puede negar ni ella misma. Ese hombre en frente suyo hace que pierda todos los estribos con una sola mirada. _Una sola._ Así es como ellos funcionan. Él es el depredador y ella su presa.

¿A quién quiere engañar? _Le encanta serlo._

Puede que sea por culpa de las copas que se ha tomado, pero no se sorprende cuando se encuentran a medio camino. Sus labios chocan empapados de rabia, frustración, deseo y sobre todo pasión. Hermione se detesta por ser tan débil. Por caer tan fácilmente en sus redes. Parece una misión imposible recordar por qué está enojada con él. Cuando la besa de esa forma todo lo demás pasa a un segundo plano.

Ella envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. Draco la alza con rudeza, llevándola apresuradamente al centro de la habitación. A aquel exacto lugar en el que se encuentra la cama. Las luces de la habitación están apagadas, pero eso jamás ha sido un obstáculo. Esas paredes han sido testigo innumerables veces de lo que está a punto de pasar ahí.

Un gemido agudo nace de Hermione cuando la boca de él encuentra su cuello y succiona con fiereza. Ella sabe que allí quedará un moretón. _No le importa._ En este momento él puede hacer con ella lo que desee.

Draco gruñe mientras le sube el vestido hasta la cintura, descubriendo un pequeño pedazo de encaje que bordea la transparencia. Deja muy poco a la imaginación. Como un animal hambriento, lo baja con increíble rapidez al tiempo que Hermione, sin quedarse atrás, le desabrocha el cinturón y lo despoja de su ropa interior con igual o mayor rapidez.

Él está dentro de ella con una embestida veloz y furiosa. Los gemidos y jadeos que llenan la habitación son casi irreales. Son fuertes y potentes. Llenos de un placer que bordea el dolor. Lo hace todo aún más excitante. Hermione aprieta con más fuerza sus piernas alrededor de Draco, envolviéndolo como una serpiente, clavando sus uñas en su cuero cabelludo y sus talones en sus glúteos. Lo está incitando a ir más fuerte. Más duro. Porque así es como les gusta. _Casi como animales._

Sólo toma unas succiones más por parte de Draco a su cuello y busto para que Hermione explote. Cada vez que está con él viaja a ese mundo donde el cuerpo parece levitar por unos instantes en el espacio. Está tan abstraída que no es consciente de Draco explotando dentro de ella.

Sigue estando algo ida cuando Draco desparrama besos nuevamente por toda su cara y cuello. Esta vez son más gentiles y cariñosos. Ella no lo puede evitar, alza una mano y le recorre el suave cabello platino.

—Espera, _no…_

Draco la sorprende alejándose de ella y poniéndose de pie, sólo para terminar de desvestirse y volver a meterse en la cama. Su enojo regresa y esta vez con más fuerza cuando la toma con delicadeza y la acurruca a su lado. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo puede actuar como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo?

—Hoy le he dicho a mis padres de lo nuestro. —susurra pegado a su oído, haciéndole cosquillas con el aliento. Le deposita un beso en la oreja antes de alejarse para mirarla a los ojos. —No quise hacerlo en frente de toda esa gente que no les concierne nuestras vidas. Supongo que ya se enterarán. Es sólo a nuestros allegados más cercanos a los que les concierne. Así que deja de estar de enojada.

Hermione lo mira en _shock_ durante unos eternos segundos.

—Eres un idiota —le da un leve empujón rabioso con el hombro—. Pudiste haberme dicho de tus planes.

— ¿Y dónde está la diversión en eso? —dice alzando una ceja coqueta— Quería sorprenderte en tu apartamento.

Y vaya que lo hizo. Casi pudo asustarse cuando la tomó desprevenida en la oscuridad, pensando que era algún acosador o pervertido. Por suerte ella lo conoce. Conoce cada una de sus facetas: misterioso, sarcástico, astuto e inteligente, pero sobre todo lo conoce en la cama. Sabe perfectamente que es salvaje como un animal.

 _Menos mal que a ella le gustan los animales._

 _._


End file.
